Prismagic! Pretty Cure
NOTICE: This series and it's pages will no longer be updated. For information, go [http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User:HungryZabu here.] PrisMahō! Pretty Cure (プリスマホー!プリキュア Purisumahō! Purikyua, often referred to as PuriPuri as an abbreviation)'', officially translated as '''Prismagic! Pretty Cure, is a Japanese magical girl anime produced by Toei Animation, and the second series in the franchise directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri. The series' main motifs are colors, paint and fashion. Some recurring themes in the series are dreams, facing one's inner darkness, self-discovery/finding your path in life and color symbolism. Story ''Prismagic! Pretty Cure Episodes'' The Kingdom of Chroma is a vast paradise of creativity and color. The eight cities in the kingdom all protect a Miracle Paint; mystical paints that give color to both the Kingdom of Chroma and Earth. Princess Arc En Ciel uses the Miracle Paints to give hope to the people of the Kingdom and Earth through in the form of dreams. But when Foxglove; a dark witch, seals Arc En Ciel within a painting and steals all of the color from the Kingdom of Chroma, two fairies named Niji and Torio take the Miracle Paints to earth to awaken the Precure and find the legendary Wonder Paint to bring color back to the Kingdom of Chroma, as Foxglove now desires to steal the color from earth and retrieve the Miracle Paints. Momohana Misaki; a cheery 14 year old girl, sees Niji and Torio fall into the trees after being chased out of the Kingdom of Chroma. Niji accidentally drops the Pink Miracle Paint, unintentionally turning it into the Miracle Circlet. Misaki picks up and puts the Miracle Circlet on under the impression it’s just a normal bracelet, and continues her school day. Niji and Torio, now walking along the town’s streets, realize that the Pink Miracle Paint is missing and have to backtrack to find it before Foxglove’s lackeys do. Meanwhile, Brotte; a man working for Foxglove begins stealing the color from Misaki’s school, looking for the Miracle Paints. Brotte targets Misaki to create a Schuwark, but Misaki is protected from having her color stolen because of the Miracle Circlet. Brotte instead turns Misaki’s best friend Yoneda Hazuki into a Kuryohaku. Niji and Torio run to Misaki’s side, explaining what happened to their kingdom, letting Misaki’s emotions turn her into Cure Cherry for the first time. Characters Cures Momohana Misaki ''(桃華 実先 Momohana Misaki) / '''Cure Cherry '(キュア チェリー Kyua Cherī) Voiced by Satomi Akesaka (JPN), Marieve Herington (ENG) Misaki is a bright and happy-go-lucky 14 year old girl, in her second year of middle school. She tends to be very irresponsible and impulsive, and gets flustered or disoriented easily. Misaki is in the journalism club. She claims she likes keeping her options for the future open, and only wishes to inspire others to chase their dreams, but she truly just doesn't know what she wants to do with her life. Misaki is a lover of everything bright and colorful, with eccentric tastes in everything from fashion to television shows. It’s quite apparent that Misaki is a little too generous when it comes to who she’s willing to trust, but her big heart is the reason she can almost effortlessly get along with most people. As Cure Cherry, her theme color is pink and her controlled element is light. Akarui Ringo ''(赤明 林檎 Akarui Ringo) / '''Cure Crimson '(キュア クリムゾン Kyua Kurimuzon) Voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (JPN), Erica Mendez (ENG) Ringo is a disruptive and lively girl in Misaki’s class. She excels at sports, and is the captain of the Irodori Academy basketball team. When Ringo starts talking, she will run her mouth until she has nothing left to say. She is confident and headstrong with a fiery temper, but friends mean everything to Ringo and she will protect them no matter what. She tends to be the one to keep the team's spirits up when they're losing, and can rally the others to do pretty much anything they set their mind to. As Cure Crimson, her theme color is red and her controlled element is fire. Ishiyama Kaede ''(石山 楓 Ishiyama Kaede) / '''Cure Tangerine '(キュア タンジェリン Kyua Tanjerin) Voiced by Eriko Nakamura (JPN), Stephanie Sheh (ENG) Kaede is a shy and tense girl in Misaki’s class. She enjoys reading alone in the school library, and has always loved books since she was young. She’s self conscious and easily embarrassed, and cannot handle crowds. When asked to speak in class, she devolves into a stuttering mess. Kaede is disorganized and clumsy at times, but is also gentle and emotional. She seems to apologize for everything, no matter how minor. Over the course of the series, she has grown to become more assertive and bold. As Cure Tangerine, her theme color is orange and her controlled element is earth. Kinumō Ozora ''(絹毛 唹穹 Kinumō Ozora) / '''Cure Vanilla '(キュア バニラ Kyua Banira) Voiced by Yukari Tamura (JPN), Brianna Knickerbocker (ENG) An extremely peppy 13 year-old girl in her first year. Ozora doesn’t have much going for her in the academics or athletic department, but is very dedicated to her favorite anime and manga. She loves magical girls, and instantly becomes the Pretty Cure’s biggest fan. She has a very bright-eyed and gullible nature, but also a sharp tongue and witty attitude. She gets used to new people very quickly, and will talk as if she’s known people for years after talking just once. As Cure Vanilla, her theme color is yellow and her controlled element is wind. Kisaragi Riku ''(如月 陸 Kisaragi Riku) /' Cure Chartreuse (キュア シャルトルーズ Kyua Sharutorūzu) Voiced by Aya Endo (JPN), Erica Lindbeck (ENG) Riku is the student council president, who is in Misaki’s class. She has been trained in martial arts since childhood, but prefers to keep this to herself, so she doesn’t come off to people as dangerous. Normally Riku is logical, easygoing and mature, but also tough and will not back down from a challenge. She’s a bit of a free spirit, and is no stickler for the rules, but tries to discipline herself enough to not get into trouble. Riku acts as the group's main voice of reason. As Cure Chartreuse, her theme color is green and her controlled element is nature. '''Ikari Kishiko ''(碇 岸子 Ikari Kishiko) /' Cure Azure (キュア アズル Kyua Azuru) Voiced by Misato Fukuen (JPN), Karen Strassman (ENG) Kishiko is a studious girl in Misaki’s class. She is very calm and composed, and easy to talk to since she rarely raises her voice. She aims to become a doctor to cure her ailing mother, but she does do a lot of painting as a hobby, and is phenomenal at it. Kishiko hates conflict, and encourages people not to be hostile to eachother. She is the first one to attempt to break up fights, and try and resolve bad-blood between her friends and enemies. She is the most intelligent of the cures, and enjoys activities that make her brain work, such as chess and word games. As Cure Azure, her theme color is blue and her controlled element is water. '''Aigane Yuka ''(藍金 有香 Aigane Yuka) / '''Cure Cobalt ''(キュア コバルト Kyua Kobaruto)'' Voiced by Sanae Kobayashi (JPN), Sarah Williams (ENG) Yuka is a dramatic 13-year old girl in her first year. She is a very popular model across Japan despite her young age. She is very well known among her schoolmates, and gets a lot of attention from them on a daily basis. The upkeep of Yuka's social life is very important to her, but she never has time to spend making real friends due to her career. While Yuka does enjoy modelling, she would much rather be designing clothing instead, but her designs are constantly turned down. As Cure Cobalt, her theme color is indigo and her controlled element is ice. Fujioka Sumire ''(藤岡 菫 Fujioka Sumire)'' / Cure Lilac ''(キュア ライラック Kyua Rairakku)'' Voiced by Yumi Kakazu (JPN), Amanda Celine Miller (ENG) Sumire is an aloof girl who sits unnoticed in the back of Misaki's class. She rarely expresses her emotions through her facial expressions and tone of voice, which makes her a bit difficult to talk to, and rather sinister at a first glance. The only thing that seems to lift Sumire's spirits is music, and she enjoys pretty much all genres. She is very distrustful of other people, and doesn't like forming emotional attachments to human beings in fear that they'll let her down. She is extremely independent, and initially does not want to act on her duty as a Cure and join the group, but joins when she starts warming up to the others. As Cure Lilac, her theme color is violet and her controlled element is darkness. Mascots Niji ''(ニジ Niji)'' Voiced by Mika Kanai (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG) Niji is a fairy from the Kingdom of Chroma; specifically Rosaville Castletown. She is one of Princess Arc En Ciel’s messengers, along with Torio. Unlike him however, she is awful at her job. Despite her lack of coordination, she is upbeat and idealistic. She resembles a maine coon with white, lavender and orange fur. Niji ends most of her sentences with ~pinya. Torio ''(トリオ Torio)'' Voiced by Satsuki Yukino (JPN), Lauren Landa (ENG) Torio is a fairy from the Kingdom of Chroma; from Rosaville Castletown. He is Princess Arc En Ciel’s other messenger, and a lot more competent than Niji. He is left-brained and serious most of the time. Him and Niji tend to bicker, but in the end, Torio treats Niji like a sister. He resembles a small tropical bird with blue, red and yellow feathers. Torio ends his sentences with ~iro. Allies Spyral ''(スパイラル Supairaru)'' Voiced by Shinnosuke Tachibana (JPN), Orion Acaba (ENG) Spyral is Arc En Ciel’s butler. He went missing prior to Princess Arc En Ciel’s captivity in the painting, and was put into the Prismira by Foxglove. Prior to the fall of the Kingdom of Chroma, Spyral was a composed and selfless man. After however, Spyral tends to get worked up all of the time, but is still kind and good-natured. Spyral is Foxglove’s younger brother, who used to work with her, but realized that Foxglove was doing awful things so he ran away. Princess Arc En Ciel found him alone and took him in, Spyral later becoming her butler out of gratitude. Spyral is a tall young man; appearing to be in his early twenties, with wavy lavender hair, gold eyes and a yellow star shaped gem on his forehead. After being released from the Prismira, Spyral poses as a human named Hadena Ginga '(派手銀河 ''Hadena Ginga).'' 'Primi ''(プリミ Purimi)'' Voiced by Megumi Ogata (JPN), Cindy Robinson (ENG) A mysterious voice that lives inside the Prismira. Her prescence is unknown until Spyral is released. Primi claims to be an acquaintance of Princess Arc En Ciel, and knows pretty much anything that the Cures ask her about the Kingdom of Chroma or Blank, sort of taking on a mentor role later on in the series. Spyral dislikes her snarky, smart-alec additude, which seems to simply amuse her even more. It is revealed that Primi is actually Arc En Ciel herself, who managed to tie her soul to the Prismira just as she was turned into a painting, which induces a lot of embarassment into Spyral. Villains (Blank) Foxglove ''(フォクスグラブ Fokusugurabu)'' Voiced by Ai Orikasa (JPN), Megan Hollingshead (ENG) A witch who stole the color from the Kingdom of Chroma, and is after the Miracle Paints. She is a venomous and callous woman, and flirts with her male commanders. Her actual intentions are shrouded in mystery, but it’s hinted that she might have known Princess Arc En Ciel in the past. Brotte ''(ブロット Burotto)'' Voiced by Kiyotaka Furushima (JPN), Patrick Seitz (ENG) One of Foxglove’s commanders and the first to appear. He is a tall, built man with insect like features and slick black hair. He is deadpan and sadistic, and often taunts the Precure. He wears mostly black, with orange accents, and dresses in a steampunk-inspired style. Eraze ''(イレイズ Ireizu)'' Voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama (JPN), Ben Diskin (ENG) One of Foxglove’s commanders and the second to appear. He is a short young man with tanned skin and dark red hair. He often appears with Mimono. He is almost always angry at something or another, and this translates into his reckless and chaotic fighting style. Eraze is arrogant and always believes his methods are correct. Despite his grumpy additude, he protects Mimono like a sibling and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. He dresses in a visual kei style. Mimono ''(ミモノ Mimono)'' Voiced by Satomi Korogi (JPN), Michelle Ruff (ENG) The youngest of Foxglove’s commanders. Mimono appears like she’s being used by Blank, and acts pretty innocent, but this is merely a cover she puts on that hides her mischievous and bratty interior. She dresses in a gothic lolita style, and always carries a white stuffed bear with a Schuwark face. Dixmal ''(ヂスマル Disumaru)'' Voiced by Kisho Taniyama (JPN), Kirk Thornton (ENG) The fourth of Foxglove's commanders. He is one of the more proactive commanders, and seems to be slightly more successful at fighting the Cures than some of the others. On the surface, Dixmal's personality is just as showy as his appearance, and he tends to act quite feminine. Dixmal differs from the other commanders in one other way as well; he is the only one who has a dream. He likes to paint, but is never satisfied with his art, which just makes him even more bitter. Kishiko is the one to break Dixmal out of this bitterness and cause him to reform before the series climax. He dresses in a kodona-inspired style. Murkyury ''(マーキュリ Mākyuri)'' Voiced by Akiko Hiramatsu (JPN), Morgan Berry (ENG) The fifth of Foxglove's commanders. She dresses in a style inspired by both gyaru and oshare kei. Machure ''(マチュレ Machure)'' Voiced by Hiroki Takahashi (JPN), Sam Riegel (ENG) Foxglove's top commander. He dresses in a dandy style. Schuwark ''(シュワク Shuwaku)'' This season's monster of the week. They are created using a substance called Darkest Black ''(暗い黒 Kurai Kuro, lit. Dark Black), which is basically pitch-black ink that is kept in a vial. When a vial of Darkest Black is shattered, it will target the dream of a nearby human and turn them into a Schuwark. 'Blank Pretty Cure (ブランクプリキュア Buranku Purikyua)'' The cures while under the influence of Darkest Black. They are not separate people from their good counterparts, rather the result of Machure stealing their color. * Black Cherry ''(ブラックチェリー Burakku Cherī) is Cure Cherry infected with Darkest Black. Unlike Cherry's normal personality, Black Cherry is jaded and hates having to deal with people. She is purified by the words of Yoneda Hazuki. * '''Black Crimson ''(ブラッククリムゾン Burakku Kurimuzon)'' '''is Cure Crimson infected with Darkest Black. Black Crimson is very hostile and narcissistic, and becomes enraged when anyone ignores her. She is purified by Cure Cherry. * '''Black Tangerine ''(ブラックタンジェリン Burakku Tanjerin)'' '''is Cure Tangerine infected with Darkest Black. Tangerine's regular self-effacing behaviour has turned into Black Tangerine's belief that she is truly worthless. She is purified by Cure Crimson and Cure Cherry. * '''Black Vanilla ''(ブラックバニラ Burakku Banira)'' '''is Cure Vanilla infected with Darkest Black. Black Vanilla has her regular form's sarcasm turned up to eleven, and acts like a spoiled child. She is purified by Cure Tangerine and Cure Cherry. * '''Black Chartreuse ''(ブラックシャルトルーズ Burakku Sharutoruzu)is Cure Chartreuse infected with Darkest Black. Black Chartreuse is constantly irritated, but also seems to be filled with grief over the "death" of her brother. She is purified by Cure Vanilla and Cure Crimson. * '''Black Azure '(ブラックアズル Burakku Azuru)' '''is Cure Azure infected with Darkest Black. Black Azure is completely despondent, holding the tragic philosophy that "everything will eventually die." She is purified by Cure Tangerine and Cure Chartreuse. * '''Black Cobalt '(ブラックコバルト Burakku Kobaruto)' '''is Cure Cobalt infected with Darkest Black. Black Cobalt is cynical and very casual in saying that she believes that her dreams won't come true no matter how hard she tries. She is purified by Cure Azure and Cure Crimson. * '''Black Lilac '(ブラックライラック Burakku Rairakku)' '''is Cure Lilac infected with Darkest Black. Black Lilac does not do very much talking, since she has lost the ability to trust in anyone, so she thinks it's safer to say nothing. She is purified by Cure Cobalt and Cure Cherry. Supporting Characters 'Momohana June (桃華 じゅね Momohana June) Misaki's mother. '''Momohana Norita ''(桃華のりた Momohana Norita)'' Misaki's father. Akarui Umeko ''(赤明うめこ Akarui Umeko)'' Ringo's 9-year-old sister. Akarui Ichigo ''(赤明いちご Akarui Ichigo)'' Ringo's 12-year-old brother. Akarui Mimi ''(赤明みみ Akarui Mimi)'' Ringo's mother. Akarui Budou ''(赤明ぶどう Akarui Budō)'' Ringo's father. Ishiyama Yoko ''(石山よこ Ishiyama Yoko)'' Kaede's mother. Ishiyama Izumo ''(石山いずも Ishiyama Izumo)'' Kaede's father. Kinumō Maya ''(絹毛まや Kinumō Maya)'' Ozora's mother. She is Kira Shio's older sister by four years, and was born Kira Maya. Kinumō Takaaki ''(絹毛たかあき Kinumō Takāki)'' Ozora's father. Kinumō Otome ''(絹毛おとめ Kinumō Otome)'' Ozora's 18-year-old sister. Kisaragi Ritsu ''(如月りつ Kisaragi Ritsu)'' Riku's twin brother. Kisaragi Takeji ''(如月たけじ Kisaragi Takeji)'' Riku's father. Kisaragi Nichina ''(如月にちな Kisaragi Nichina)'' Riku's mother. Ikari Koharu ''(碇こはる Ikari Koharu)'' Kishiko's mother. Aigane Rima ''(藍金りま Aigane Rima)'' Yuka's 6-year-old sister. Aigane Urara ''(藍金うらら Aigane Urara)'' Yuka's mother. Aigane Hiroya ''(藍金ひろや Aigane Hiroya)'' Yuka's father. Fujioka Mura ''(藤岡むら Fujioka Mura)'' Sumire's father. Fujioka Saki ''(藤岡さき Fujioka Saki)'' Sumire's mother. Yoneda Hazuki ''(米田はずき Yoneda Hazuki)'' Misaki's best friend. Mano Tomoe ''(間野ともえ Mano Tomoe)'' Meiji Yasuhiro ''(明字やすひろ Meiji Yasuhiro)'' Omori Chimari ''(小守ちまり Omori Chimari)'' Sakuma Ayaka ''(佐久間あやか Sakuma Ayaka)'' Kira Shio ''(葵来しお Kira Shio)'' Misaki, Ringo, Kaede, RIku, Kishiko and Sumire's eccentric art and homeroom teacher, as well as Ozora's aunt. Other Cure Blanche ''(キュアブランシュ Kyua Buranshu)'' One of the two original cures talked about by Primi. She had control over dreams, and lost her cure form after Noire betrayed her. She became the ruler of the Kingdom of Chroma, which she created with Noire. Unlike Noire who was covetous and rash by nature, Blanche was very calm and compassionate, and even tries to sympathize with Noire when she goes off the rails. Cure Noire ''(キュアノワール ''Kyua Nowāru) One of the two original cures talked about by Primi. She had control over dreams, and lost her cure form when she betrayed Blanche by creating nightmares. She harboured a lot of jealousy for Blanche, who got to rule the Kingdom of Chroma, despite the fact that it was a creation belonging to both of them, which was what eventually led her to betray Blanche. Items Miracle Paints [[Miracle Paints / Miracle Circlets|/ Miracle Circlets]]' '(ミラクル ペイント Mirakuru Peinto,ミラクル サークレット Mirakuru Sākuretto) The series transformation device, and the treasures of the Kingdom of Chroma. To transform, the phrase "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Color-in Change!" must be said. There are eight Miracle Paints, one of each of the cures colors. A white and black Miracle Paint once existed, but both were destroyed when Cure Blanche and Cure Noire lost their powers (Darkest Black is actually the remnants of the black Miracle Paint). Prismagic Paints ''(プリスマホー ペイント Purisumahō Peinto)'' The collectables of the series. They are in the form of spherical droplets of paint that are collected when a Schuwark is destroyed. Each Schuwark yields around 5-10 Prismagic Paints, and they are required to use finishers. Two Prismagic Paints of the same color will allow the two holding them to perform a Pas De Deux; a powerful attack combining the power of two Cures. Prismira ''(プリスミラ Purisumira)'' A mirror-like device in which Arc En Ciel’s butler Spyral was trapped in when the Kingdom of Chroma fell. Spyral is able to communicate with Niji and Torio through the Prismira, before being released. Another being; Primi lives inside the Prismira. Extra Prismagic Paints can be stored inside of it. Prismagic Pinceau ''(プリスマホーパッソー Purisumaho Passō)'' The cures paintbrush-like weapons. The Prismagic Pinceau allows the user to perform finishers, as well as Pas De Deux. It requires Prismagic Paints to use magic. Locations Senryōgaoka ''(染料ヶ丘 Senryōgaoka)'' The city in which the series takes place, and the hometown of the main cures. It is built along the coastline, and has some very popular tourist sites, including beaches, amusement parks and the city's infamous mural. Senryōgaoka Mural A huge point of interest in the city of Senryōgaoka. Artists will come from across the world to leave their mark on this public mural, and locals will often visit to write down their biggest hopes and dreams, for good luck. The mural can be found near the city hall, and spans almost two city blocks. Irodori Academy ''(彩り学園 Irodori Gakuen)'' The school that the cures attend. It is well known across the country for it's cutting edge art department. Kingdom of Chroma ''(クロマの王国 Kuroma no Okoku)'' * Rosaville * Flammeville * Solville * Ventville * Arbreville * Plageville * Nuitville * Astreville Trivia Merchandise Please refer to the page Prismagic! Pretty Cure Merchandise for more information. Gallery PMPC Cures (Kisekae).png|The cures in civilian form (from left to right; Momohana Misaki, Akarui Ringo, Ishiyama Kaede, Kinumō Ozora, Kisaragi Riku, Ikari Kishiko, Aigane Yuka, Fujioka Sumire). Made with Kisekae Character Gallery Momohana Misaki (Kisekae).png|Momohana Misaki in her casual attire Akarui Ringo (Kisekae).png|Akarui Ringo in her casual attire Ishiyama Kaede (Kisekae).png|Ishiyama Kaede in her casual attire Kinumo Ozora (Kisekae).png|Kinumō Ozora in her casual attire Kisaragi Riku (Kisekae).png|Kisaragi Riku in her casual attire Ikari Kishiko (Kisekae).png|Ikari Kishiko in her casual attire Aigane Yuka (Kisekae).png|Aigane Yuka in her casual attire Fujioka Sumire (Kisekae).png|Fujioka Sumire in her casual attire Hadena Ginga (Kisekae).png|Spyral's appearance while disguised as Hadena Ginga Arc En Ciel (Kisekae).png|Princess Arc En Ciel Cure Blanche Purity Mode (Kisekae).png|Cure Blanche in her purity mode Cure Noire Purity Mode (Kisekae).png|Cure Noire in her purity mode Related Pages Category:Fan Series Category:Series directed by Shirabe Tsudzuri Category:Prismagic! Pretty Cure Category:User:HungryZabu Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime